Dragon Knight (Joke class)
Dragon Knights are knights who fight for dragons. This sheer dedication to the big lizards allows them to gain most of the powers of a dragon. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per dragon knight level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per dragon knight level after 1st Starting Proficiencies You are proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or background. Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, shields Weapons: simple Weapons, martial Weapons Tools: none Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Starting Equipment You start with the following items, plus anything provided by your background. • (a) Chain Mail or (b) leather, Longbow, and 20 Arrows • (a) a martial weapon and a Shield or (b) two martial Weapons • (a) a Light Crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two handaxes • (a) a Dungeoneer's Pack or (b) an Explorer's Pack Alternatively, you may start with 5d4 x 10 gp to buy your own Equipment. Draconic Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose a fighting style from the list of optional features. You can't take the same Fighting Style option more than once, even if you get to choose again. Draconic Archery You gain a +2 bonus to Attack rolls you make with Ranged Weapons. Draconic Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Draconic Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. Draconic Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Draconic Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. Dragon Claws When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second Attack. Dragon's Health The dragons have given you a minor blessing, allowing you to reconstitute yourself. On Your Turn, you can use a Bonus Action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your dragon knight level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Draconic Surge Starting at 2nd level, you can emulate the speed and might of a dragon. On Your Turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible Bonus Action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Draconic Archetype At 3rd level, you choose to become a champion of the dragons. The archetype you choose grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Draconic Growth When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Draconic Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attackaction on Your Turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Draconic Resilience Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a Long Rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Draconic Archetypes Different dragon knights choose different approaches to perfecting their fighting prowess. The martial archetype you choose to emulate reflects your approach. Draconic Champion The archetypal Draconic Champion focuses on the development of raw physical power honed to deadly perfection. Similar to a massive dragon. Improved Draconic Critical Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Draconic Scales Additionally at 3rd level, you gain unarmored defense equal to 13 + your dexterity modifier, due to growing draconic scales on your body. Draconic Wings Starting at 7th level, you gain flying speed equal to your current walking speed, due to growing large draconic wings out of your back. Additional Draconic Style At 10th level, you can choose a second option from the Draconic Style class feature. Superior Draconic Critical Starting at 15th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18–20. Draconic Regeneration At 18th level, you attain the most powerful technique of dragons, regeneration! At the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier if you have no more than half of your hit points left. You don’t gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points.